Cell
by Redzik
Summary: The new-found aliens always have to lock them in a cell.


I had a challenge with my friend to write a story 1000 words length and using at last five times the word "chest". After a bit of editing to fit a challenge I got this. It's not in any way perfect and ending is lame.

If it's slash or not depends on your fancy. Crossover with Doom, obviously.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Star Trek or Doom and it's characters.

* * *

Jim Kirk paced impatiently around the cell with his arms crossed over his chest and cursing under his breath. If the aliens didn't kill him, then Kirk was going to strangle Leonard McCoy himself. It was hours since the unknown, humanoid aliens took his CMO - upon his own insistence – away to do only God know what.

"He'll be fine," the person sharing the cell with them said.

Kirk glared at the man sat by the wall, who could be McCoy's twin if both men in question didn't vehemently denied it. It has been three days since that mysterious soldier appeared on the transporter pad on Enterprise and the only meaningful thing the Captain learned about him was his name – John.

He was about to reply, when the door opened and the doctor was unceremoniously thrown inside. McCoy groaned quietly as his bloody and battered body connected hard with the floor.

"Bones!" Jim was by his side in an instant, looking over deep gashes and bruises, realizing with growing horror, that McCoy was dying and they didn't have any means to help him.

John knelt on the other side and took a look at the wounds himself, wondering why they were even there, but reassured, that they were barely bleeding. The healing was kicking in, but it'll take time.

"Bones," Jim repeated urgently, gently slapping McCoy's cheek when the doctor failed to answer him.

Bones groaned again and opened his eyes a fraction. He was beyond his limits. The hours of the torture completely drained him from his strength. But the terrified look on his Captain's face made him want to reassure the kid somehow. Hell, even John looked worried.

"S'kay," he managed to slur and closed his eyes again. "Tired."

"No!" Kirk choked, shaking him. "Bones, please, open your eyes!"

"Jim," McCoy breathed, struggling to comply, but the pulling of the darkness was too strong.

"No! Stay with me, Bones!" Jim pleaded, carefully cradling Bones' body to his chest.

"Let him rest, Captain," John said sympathetically.

Kirk glared at him, then determinedly went back to plead with his CMO to wake up. McCoy let out another groan and unconsciously nuzzled into Jim's chest and then he stopped breathing. Kirk froze in shock and disbelief. After a moment he spurred into action, trying to revive his friend. Only to be dragged away a minute later by John.

"Let him rest," the soldier repeated gently as Jim struggled to get away from him. Despite gaining a few bruises John only let the Captain go after he stopped fighting. Jim crawled back to Bones' body and clung to it tightly, sobbing and begging and cursing in his anger, guilt and grief.

John sighed and shook his head. His future version was so ignorant. Deciding, that he was done waiting the soldier positioned himself in front of Kirk. He reached across the body - he wasn't stupid enough to try and pry the kid away this time, he didn't heal instantly, yet, after all – and grabbed at Kirk's face, gently forcing him to met his eyes.

"Look at me, Captain," he ordered and when Jim tried to shake his grasp he snapped with as much southern accent as he could muster, "Dammit, kid, look at me!" It worked.

Jim stared at him, with his mouth open, shocked. Only now it occurred to him how much John and Bones were the same. They not only looked alike, but behaved the same way, had the same eyes and voice.

John could practically read those thoughts on Jim's face.

"Now, I want you to listen to me very carefully," the soldier requested. "Can you do that?" Jim only nodded. "My name's John Grimm," John started and watched as Kirk's eyes widened. John snorted to himself. His future version told him, that the 'incident on Olduvai' made it to history books – under a cover story, of course - and John Grimm became Captain's superhero and it would be a pain in the ass if he knew who John really was. So both of them decided to keep John's identity to themselves. Well, now he could indulge the kid a little and told him a few stories from his childhood and military, slowly steering to the main topic to crisis on Olduvai and C-24. "Bio-engineered 24th chromosome could make from someone a super-human: stronger, faster, fitter, smarter, allow fast healing and apparently," he glanced at the body, which Jim hadn't let go, "stop or considerably slow the aging."

It took a few moments for the last bit of information to sank in, but when it did Jim looked from John to Bones and back a few times in disbelief. John smiled slightly and nodded at his silent question. Jim looked back to the body in his arms and froze. The body was still warm, covered in blood, but there weren't any trace of the wounds. Tentatively he put his hand to Bones' chest and felt a steady, strong beating of the heart under his palm. The chest raising and falling as Bones took deep, even breaths. Kirk turned awed eyes to the soldier, who smirked in response.

"Are you..." the Captain asked.

John shook his head, "Hasn't happened to me yet."

"That's..." Jim was so overwhelmed he couldn't find the words.

"Yeah," John agreed. "Now, get some rest, kid."

* * *

Bones would be content to stay forever surrounded by familiar warmth and scent, but something was pulling him apart from his source of comfort and he didn't like it. Not a bit. He growled and without even thinking about it lunged up at the two aliens, grabbing at their throats and pressing them to the floor, applying a steady pressure. John was by him seconds after, disarming them and knocking them out. But McCoy hadn't backed away.

"Bones," the warmth was at his back and Bones leaned into it. "You can let go now."

"Jim?" he rasped.

"Yeah, I'm here," Kirk replied. "Let go."

Bones growled in fury, glaring at the aliens, "They tried to take you away."

"But they didn't," Jim soothed. "Let's get out of here, yeah?"

"Yeah."


End file.
